Gravity Falls - Birth Of Something Beautiful
by raisinthesableye
Summary: It has been two years since Dipper and Mabel Pines saved the universe from Bill Cipher. They thought that their high school life was going to be normal, but that all changed when the twins received a call from their Grunkle Ford. Something big is brewing, can the twins save the universe once more? Dipcifica, Dipper x Pacifica, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Call

**(Hey! I want to immerse you guys in the story, so I'll be quick. Just thought I'd let you guys know that this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic! The first few chapters will have a little one-sided WenDip, but that's part of the story! If you don't ship that, just hang tight because it's a necessary plot point! If you do, well, there you go. Anyways, happy reading! If you like it, remember to review!)-the author**

Gehr ybir vf nyjnlf pybfre guna lbh guvax.

It was a pleasant June afternoon in the town of Piedmont, California. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and kids excitedly ran down the street after their final day of school. After waiting all this time, it was summer.

Dipper and Mabel Pines were two of these kids, happily walking down the street to get to their home. Summer, their favorite time of year, was upon them.

"Dipper, aren't you excited for summer?" Mabel asked her brother, practically skipping as she walked.

"Yeah, sure Mabel, summer will be a blast." Dipper sighed, lowering his head.

"Aw, what's wrong, bro-bro?"

"It's just that after our trip to Gravity Falls two years ago-"

"Dipper, Gravity Falls was great, but we're not there anymore! We had fun, we saved the world, can't we just live the lives of normal teenagers?"

Dipper shook his head. "Mabel, you just don't get it." He pulled his lumberjack hat by the two flaps on the side, almost completely covering his face.

"What is there to get, Dipper? I was there, I know what happened!"

"No, you don't!" Dipper shook his head once more and ran away from his sister, making his way towards the house.

He still misses Wendy… Mabel thought to herself, facepalming.

When Mabel got home, she looked around the house. She couldn't see her brother anywhere. She went upstairs to check his room. When she opened the door, she saw her brother lying in his bed on his stomach, face-first into a pillow.

"Dipper, I'm sorry…" Mabel said in an almost condescending tone.

"Just go away!" He said, briefly lifting his face from the pillow so he could yell at her.

Mabel sunk her head and closed the door, going back downstairs to get some Chipackers. Suddenly, she heard the phone ring.

"Brrrring! Brrrring!" It rang. It sounded like a hyperactive schoolbell. Mabel picked it up and answered: "Pines residence, this is Mabel!" She answered in a singsong voice. The voice on the other end gasped a little bit.

"Mabel, it's your Great Uncle Ford! Is Dipper there?" Mabel smiled. This is exactly what Dipper needs!

"Hi Grunkle Ford! Yeah, he is!" She replied. "I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you, kid."

"No problem, just a sec!" Mabel ran up the stairs and knocked on Dipper's door hastily. "Dipper, there's a phone call for you!" She yelled.

"Mabel, go away, tell them to call back later." He hollered back.

"It's Grunkle Ford! He's asking for you!"

Dipper quickly sat up on his bed with a very large smile quickly spreading across his face. He put his lumberjack hat back on and promptly went to open the door. Mabel looked at him and smiled, handing him the phone.

"Hey Great Uncle Ford! It's Dipper!" He said with excitement, putting the phone to his ear.

"Dipper! I just got back from my investigation in the Arctic Circle with Stan, and I found something incredibly dangerous. I need you here immediately, I can't do this stuff alone anymore." Ford explained, his normally very clear voice muffled by the phone's speaker.

Dipper's smile became even more intense, practically shaking with excitement. "Great Uncle Ford, I'd love to-"  
"Great, I can send your parents a bus ticket and you can be here tomorrow." Ford interrupted.

"-but I don't know what Mabel would say. She's been looking forward to hanging out with me this summer." Dipper finished. Mabel, still standing in the doorway, looked at her brother with a confused look.

"Doesn't your sister have friends here? I don't see any reason why she couldn't come along…" Ford offered.

"Hold on, I'll ask her," Dipper said, putting the microphone to his chest. "Mabel, do you want to go back to Gravity Falls? Ford really needs me there." He asked.

Mabel smiled, showing off her straight teeth. "Heck yeah! I want to see Candy and Grenda again!" She exclaimed.

Dipper nodded, putting the phone back up to his ear. "She'd love to come, but we'll have to talk to our parents." Dipper explained.

"Don't worry about that, I already talked to them about it. They're okay with you two spending the summer at the Mystery Shack."

"Oh, okay. You said tomorrow?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, I can e-mail your parents the bus tickets. Don't worry about it. Just get packed up tonight and I'll see you two tomorrow." Ford told him.

Dipper nodded. "Okay Great Uncle Ford, we'll see you tomorrow!" Dipper told his Uncle, hanging up.

Mabel looked at her brother. "We're going back to Gravity Falls?" She asked excitedly.

Dipper nodded. "Yes, for the entire summer!" Mabel smiled and ran into Dipper's room, burying her face in his mattress as she flailed her legs. Dipper heard a muffled sound coming from her. She seemed to be screaming with excitement.

"Looks like I got my wish." Dipper said to himself, taking off his hat and looking at it longingly.

"Dipper, if we're leaving tomorrow, then we need to start packing immediately!" Mabel exclaimed, running out of her brother's room.

Packing didn't matter to Dipper at the moment, as he continued to stare at his hat. Wendy. He thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival

**Chapter Two - Arrival**

 _Lbh arire nccerpvngr jung lbh unir hagvy lbh ybfr vg._

 **A/N: Hey! The real plot begins after this chapter, which will come either 2/24/16 (today) or 2/25/16, This means that from here on out, the chapters may get a bit longer. It's been only one day and I've gotten a lot of support, so thank all of you for that! I won't bother you guys any longer, so here's Chapter Two! - The Author**

Dipper lied in bed, on top of the covers and still in his clothes. _Gravity Falls…_ He thought. _After all this time, I finally get to go back!_ He smiled as he sat up, pulling out a drawer from his nightstand. He took out a folded piece of paper. _See you next summer!_ It read, with a multitude of names on it. Soos, Candy, Grenda, all of his friends. He had read and re-read Wendy's message time and time again: " _Stay cool!"_ , it read. Dipper smiled, like he did every time he thought about Wendy.

"I'm older, I've grown up, Wendy." He said aloud, sprawled out on his bed. "Maybe now we can be together." Dipper shook his head and put the letter away. _I need to get some sleep._ He thought, getting under the covers. He closed his eyes, and within moments the 14 year old boy had drifted away from reality.  
"Dipper, let's go!" A voice screamed, shortly followed by a snort. Dipper woke up to the sound of someone yelling in his ear. He opened his eyes to see his sister and her pet pig looming over him.

"Five more minutes…" He groaned, closing his eyes and lying down to go to sleep once more. He felt someone shaking him.

"Dipper, we have to be at the bus in 10 minutes! Wake up sleepyhead!" Mabel hollered at him. Reluctantly, Dipper sat up. He looked down at what he was wearing and realized he never changed out of the clothes he wore the day before. He shrugged, groggily getting out of bed with a yawn.

"Your luggage is already in the car, no need to change. We need to go, like right now!" Mabel nagged. Dipper yawned once more and made his way down the stairs, Mabel and Waddles tailing him. Once he had reached the door, the twins put on their shoes and made their way to the car, where their parents were waiting.

"Everyone ready to go?" Their mom asked.

"Yeah." The twins said in unison. Waddles added a snort.

"Well, let's get to the bus!" Their dad said cheerfully, driving the car out of the driveway.

The drive to the bus stop was relatively short, but awkward. The Pines' parents always tried desperately to make small talk with their children, but their lack of understanding left them looking like complete fools. Once they arrived at the bus, the twins were relieved, to say the least.

"Okay kids, have fun! Don't get into trouble!" Their mom said.

"We won't!" Dipper assured her, still somewhat tired. They waved goodbye and the car drove off, leaving the Pines twins and their pig alone, waiting for the bus.

Mabel cleared her throat. "Do you think anything as strange as Weirdmageddon will happen this summer?" Mabel asked.

"Maybe, although I really hope not. We just barely beat Bill. I don't think any of us are ready to go through that again, even if it has been two years." Dipper lowered his head. _If what Ford said was true, and the thing he found was dangerous, am I making the right choice? Am I putting Mabel in danger?_ He asked himself. Not wanting to think about it, he shook his head.

Just then, the bus arrived. It was small and baby blue. "All aboard for Gravity Falls, Oregon!" The driver said.

Mabel looked at Dipper, then at Waddles. "Let's go!" She exclaimed, getting on the bus, her pig and her brother following right behind her.

"Here's our tickets!" Mabel said as she extended her arm to the driver, tickets in hand. He nodded and made a motion for the twins to come through.

Dipper, Mabel and Waddles found a seat at the back of the bus, bracing themselves for the 6 and a half hour ride ahead of them. Mabel snuggled up to the pig, resting herself on his giant, chubby back. Dipper dug a book out of his backpack to pass the time. Eventually, he got bored of it and rested his head on Waddles as well.

The twins woke up to the sound of the bus driver yelling. "Gravity Falls, Oregon! That's your stop, kids!" The bus driver called. Still somewhat groggy, the two teens made their way out of their seats and off the bus.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and yawned, proceeding to look around. To his surprise, he saw a crowd of people waiting for him and Mabel, all of his friends he made that summer: Grunkle Stan, Ford, Soos, Old Man McGucket, Lazy Susan, Candy, Grenda, and more.

"Surprise!" They said in relative unison.

"Hi everyone!" Mabel exclaimed, running up to hug Grunkle Stan, who was trying his best not to smile.

"Hey kid, did you have to bring the pig?" Stan grumbled in his gravelly voice.

"Of course I had to bring Waddles! Hasn't he gotten big?" Mabel asked her great uncle.

"Too big, he won't fit in the Shack."

"Soos does." Ford chimed in.

"Fine, he can stay." Stan admitted in defeat.

Ford looked at Dipper. "We can talk tomorrow. Today, let's give you two a chance to settle in." He explained.

"Sounds good!" Dipper said, his eyes shifting around. _I can't see her anywhere… She had to come, right?_ He thought, picturing that beautiful redhead. Dipper turned to his other uncle.

"Grunkle Stan, where's Wendy?" He asked.

"Oh, her? She moved to Minnesota a few months back. Something about her dad finding a job." Stan explained rather nonchalantly.

"Oh," Dipper said, lowering his head and adjusting his hat. "I see."

Stan nudged his nephew with his elbow. "Aw, come on, cheer up, kid. Don't you have some mysteries to solve?"

Dipper smiled, but shook his head. "Not today, Grunkle Stan. Not today…"

Stan shrugged. "Okay, well, let's get you two back to the shack." He told his nephew. "Sorry people, we've got some catching up to do. Let's go, kids. Soos, Ford, you too." Ford, Soos, Mabel and Dipper followed Stan to his car, the crowd cleared out, and soon, they were back at the Mystery Shack.

"So, Soos, how's it feel to be Mr. Mystery?" Mabel asked, putting emphasis on the title-like nickname.

"Oh, dude, it's great! Melody came by and started working at the Shack! I couldn't be happier!" The new owner of the Mystery Shack replied.

"Soos, that's great!" Mabel cheered. "But where does Grunkle Stan live now that you own the Shack?"

"He lives down in the basement with me!" Ford said. "We expanded it a bit, so it's a little more, er, for a lack of a better term, 'liveable' now."

"I wouldn't say that much." Stan grumbled. The group giggled a bit at the grumpy old man's sarcastic remark.

Dipper turned to Soos. "Hey Soos, are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?"

The young man laughed in response. "Are you kiddin' me? I was so happy when Mr. Pines told me that you two were coming back. Of course you can stay here, you're part of the family!" Dipper smiled. _I'm home._

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. Dipper and Mabel got set up in the attic, and then spent some time with their uncles. They re-watched all of Ducktective, which Dipper and Ford appreciated for its mystery elements. Stan enjoyed the adult humor sprinkled throughout, and Mabel thought it was cute. It was truly a show that everyone could appreciate, and it was sad to see it end. Eventually, the day came to an end as well, and Dipper and Mabel went up to the attic for the night.

For the second night in a row, Dipper lied on his bed with his body sprawled out. _Wendy._ He thought, imagining her perfect auburn hair, soft pale skin, dotted with freckles. _Why did you leave?_

Suddenly, he heard an inappropriately loud voice. "Dipper?" It was his sister.

"What, Mabel?" He replied in a rather exasperated tone.

"Wendy's been out of your life for two years, you need to move on. Face it, bro, she's gone."

"No." He said softly, getting under the covers and turning his back towards Mabel. _She's wrong._ He thought, as he drifted away into a slumber.

Mabel sighed. "You gotta move on."


	3. Chapter 3 - Journal Four

**Chapter Three - Journal Four**

 _Nyjnlf dhrfgvba gur vasbezngvba tvira gb lbh, lbh pbhyq or zvffvat fbzrguvat ovt._

 **A/N: Here it is! The plot has arrived! By the way, your support means so much to me and is what has kept me motivated to keep writing this, so if you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review/favorite/follow below! That being said, I'll get out of your way! - The Author**

Dipper woke up to the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the creaky, rotten wood roof. It wasn't a noise that aggravated him, it was almost as if he woke up to enjoy it, let it soothe him. However, Dipper knew his family well, and knew that this serenity wouldn't last, no matter how much he wanted it. He turned his head to the right side of the room, to the bed where Mabel slept the night before. Surprisingly, she was still asleep. _What time is it?_ He thought. _It can't be that late, Mabel always wakes up early. Better enjoy it while I can._

Dipper quietly got out of bed, being extra careful not to wake his sister up. _I have to talk to Ford,_ he thought. _He's relying on me._ He made his way downstairs and to the vending machine, where he put in the code that allowed the secret door to open. He then entered the basement, looking for his Great Uncle.

"Ford!" He called out, searching around the newly-renovated basement. Suddenly, Dipper heard a rustling coming from a distant room. Out came Stan, wearing his tank top and boxers, scratching his back with a rolled up newspaper.

"Quiet down kid, I was trying to sleep." He grumbled.

"Oh, sorry Grunkle Stan…" Dipper replied sheepishly. "Have you seen Ford anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's outside somewhere, he wouldn't tell me what he was doing or where he was going. What's it to ya?"

"He wanted to talk to me about something. I'll go look for him, see you later Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said, running back up the stairs to look for his other uncle. _Yeesh, that kid hasn't changed a bit._ Stan thought, going back to bed.

Dipper made his way out of the secret passage, into the gift shop, and out the door, hollering his uncle's name all the while. "Grunkle Ford, where are you?" He called out.

Dipper wandered further and further into the forest, but there was still no sign of his uncle. Getting progressively more wet and cold from the rain, the young boy began to wonder if he should even be out in the woods in this kind of weather. _Where could he have gone?_ He thought.

Out of nowhere, Ford came out of the bushes, panic-stricken. His breaths were heavy and he was bending over, holding his knees as sweat from his forehead hit the dirt road like the heavy summer rain.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper called in relief. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. Without a response, Ford took Dipper's hand and ran in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper, there's no time to explain, just run! Run for your life!" Ford told him. Confused, scared, and intrigued, Dipper ran, trying to get back to the shack with his uncle as quickly as he could.

When the shack was in sight, Ford made a run for the door, and Dipper followed, barely keeping up. Once they got through the door, Ford slammed it shut, locked it, and took the stool from behind the counter of the gift shop and put it in front of the door, in attempt to barricade it.

"Grunkle Ford, what's going on? What's chasing you?" Dipper asked, panting.

Ford looked around to make sure that no one was listening, and then mumbled: "Bill."

Dipper remembered all of Bill's antics from two summers ago: fighting him in Stan's mind, the time that he tricked Dipper into giving away his body, and of course, Weirdmaggedon. Out of anything that Dipper had experienced in his entire life, Weirdmaggedon had to be the scariest, most traumatic, most dangerous event. "No, Grunkle Ford, that's not possible! We erased him from existence with the memory gun!" Dipper yelled, horror in his eyes.

"Calm down, Dipper! I didn't actually see Bill!" Ford said, putting his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

Dipper wiped sweat from his forehead in relief. "Then, what did you see?" He asked.

Ford took his hands off of Dipper's shoulders and turned so that his back was to the young boy. "I saw a statue," He said, adjusting his glasses while looking at the storm outside. "Of Bill."

"Didn't Bill's physical form turn to stone when he entered Grunkle Stan's mind?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, and I know for a fact that this 'statue' _was_ indeed Bill's physical form. What I found more interesting was the writing I found on it."

"Writing?" Dipper stroked his chin.

"Yes, writing. I have yet to write it down, but I think it's time that we start recording the mysteries of Gravity Falls all over again, starting with the message on the Bill statue." Ford said. He reached into his coat and pulled out a book with a blank blue cover.

"Grunkle Ford, what's that?"

"Journal 4," Ford said with a smile. "This is why I wanted you to come to Gravity Falls again, Dipper, so that we can record the mysteries of this town, all over again. But as you know, I'm getting old, and I don't know how much longer I'm going to be around. Would you want to help me with this project?"

Dipper was about to explode to excitement, his smile stretching to both sides of his face. "Of course, Grunkle Ford! Where should I start?" Dipper asked. Ford smiled, handing the technically teenager the blue book.

"Here, fill this up." Ford said, still smiling.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked hesitantly.

"Very sure. Dipper, you're more capable of this than anyone I know, perhaps even me. You're the only one I can trust with this." Ford said, rustling his nephew's hair through his hat.

"But Grunkle Ford, why were you so scared?" Dipper asked, puzzled.

"Seeing Bill in any way, shape or form only means trouble. It's obvious there's more to the statue than just being his physical form. Something's coming, and we have no idea what or when."

"That makes sense, but you said you found something in the Arctic Circle?"

Ford frowned and reached into his coat pocket once more, pulling out a snow globe-like object. There was a dark mass floating around inside, where stars could be seen.

Dipper gasped. "Is this another-"

"Yes, it's a dimensional rift. The portal must have not closed all the way when we sent the demons back."

"So they could come back if we don't keep this safe?"

"I'm afraid so, maybe even Bill," Ford said grimly. "But, it's time we get to work on the journal, don't you think? We need all the information we can get on Bill, so we should start as soon as we can."

Dipper nodded. "I'll go write down the message on the Bill statue." He said, before turning and walking to the door.

Before he could get out, Ford grabbed his shoulder. "Dipper, wait!" He said somewhat frantically. The boy turned around to see his uncle holding a blue raincoat. "You should wear this." He said with a smile.

Dipper took the coat with a smile, putting it on as he made his way outside. "Thanks, Grunkle Ford!" He said as he exited the gift shop.

Walking along the dirt road of the forest near the Mystery Shack, Dipper thought about all of the places he had seen things related to Bill. _There was the attic, and the pages in the journals, what else? That's it, the Northwest Mansion! As soon as I write down the message, I'll head there!_

After about a ten minute walk, Dipper saw a stone hand sticking out of a bush. _Is that it?_ He thought. The closer he got, the more of this stone figure he could make out. First, it was just an extended hand, but he got closer, and closer, until he saw a hat, and then an eye. There was no doubt about it; it was the corpse of Bill Cipher. Dipper's heart began to race, his legs began to shake. _This is for Ford._ He told himself, looking around the statue for a message.

Dipper continued to look for a message hidden somewhere on the statue for a solid thirty seconds, until he came across an engraving on the bowtie. It read: _Qb zr n snibe naq jevgr guvf qbja sbe zr, jvyy ln Cvar Gerr?_ Not wanting to decrypt it in the rain and wanting to do what Ford told him, Dipper wrote the strange message in the notebook he was given. Dipper sighed in relief. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He said to himself.

Suddenly, both the message on the statue and the message Dipper wrote down in the journal began to glow. _Oh no…_ Dipper thought. _What have I done?_ An unseeable force swept over the forest, and the raindrops stopped falling, frozen in midair. The wind stopped blowing, there was no sound other than the poor teenager's heart beating faster than it had in two years. Color faded, time stopped. Dipper knew what was coming.

A singular, reptilian eye appeared out of nowhere, and soon a flaming blue triangle expanded from it. _Oh no, no, no._ Dipper thought. He tried to run, but he was stuck. His feet were glued to the ground like the macaroni in Mabel's art projects. Dipper soon noticed that it wasn't just his hands either, none of his muscles could move; his entire body was completely frozen, just like the trees and rain around him.

The triangle's flame dissipated, and left in its place was a yellow, triangular creature, with one eye, a bowtie, and a thirst for revenge. "Well, well, well!" It said, eyeing Dipper. "If it isn't my old friend Pine Tree! Did you miss me?"

Dipper was in too much shock to say anything. _W-what have I done?_ He thought.


End file.
